ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranma Satomi
Ranma Satomi is the mother of the main characters of Divine Blood Deimosu, Naiki and Eija Satomi History Seventeen years ago, one Ranma Saotome vanished from Japan and appeared in Greece, pregnant with three children. Not only did this lock his curse but it turned her into a creature of magic due to years of chi-mastery, the neko-ken, Jusenkyo and her unwilling liaison with a trio of spirits. The first assailant came as a thunder-storm, not human shaped, the second started as a shark and may or may not have been human and the third was definitely female and disguised as a nurse. It only got worse after the birth of her children. To support herself and her children Ranma started taking jobs in various places, which required them to travel lot with her. Ranma trained her children as she could making sure she didn’t make the same mistakes of her father. She found them teachers for things she couldn't teach them. All to make sure they would be able to protect themselves from anything that might happen. She raised them to protect people that couldn't take care of themselves and also to protect each other. At the age of 23, still bitter Ranma was part of a quick rescue and raze team of a KGB psychic research facility. Most of that team had been mercenaries, with herself the token "sensitive" to help finding the objectives. They'd been surprised that she could handle herself. Much of the trauma normally associated with rape was mitigated by the deities befuddling of Ranma's mind. There was some trauma, yes, but not nearly as usual as Ranma's rape was not violent. However Ranma did have ongoing problems dealing with men in any kind of sexual situation. Until one day she met a a paranormal mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante Devil Hunter who she sought training from. The two quickly became fast friends and Ranma even attempted to have a physical relationship with him for the sake of her children in order to have a more 'normal' family life, one hopefully better than Ranma herself had had growing up. However for whatever reason it never went past having sex a few times before they both backed off and just remained friends. While Ranma found the physical aspects pleasurable, she just couldn't get past the mental ones try as she might. In addition the guy in question had other obligations that he wasn't prepared to set aside and never asked or seemed willing to take their relationship beyond what they'd already achieved. This relationship did help her through a great deal of healing in order to get to the stability she shows in the fic. In addition it also helped her become well aware of and comfortable with her sexuality. The rest can be found out by reading Divine Blood Physical Abilities Enhanced Bio-Energy Production: Inborn, Class A Bio-Energy Manipulation: Training, Class A Paranormal Sensitivity: Exposure, Class C Regenerative Inhibitor: Exposure, Class C Danger Sense: Training, Class C ' ' Environmental Energy Manipulation: Training, Clas... Onmyodou Arts: Ranma is a chi-master, both in yin and yang. The knowledge and enlightenment brought forth by years of study and research grants her unparalleled insights into the inner workings of the flow of energy making her extremely skilled in her profession. First and foremost is the immense knowledge, and understanding of the flow of energy; both intellectually and intuitively. She's good enough to draw a chi blast that doesn't visibly distort the chi, among other things. She has also demonstrated incredible magical and chi perception and the ability to classify magical beings based on sight and aura alone. She could easily give the impression of a sorcerer on chi-mastery alone. *'Geomancy': She is a skilled Feng shih, helped by the fact that she can actually see Dragonlines and chi flows. Feng shui (風水（ふうすい） lit. Wind-water?) is a Chinese system of beliefs and principles that establishes to create harmony with one's surroundings through the proper arrangement of objects and the siting and construction of establishments. This also helps, because she uses it find and shape places people and spirits won't go looking for unless invited. *'Enhanced Spiritual Awareness': As discussed above, she can visibly judge a person's aura and how it affects the chi around them. For Onmyojutsushi, the ability to discern, and manipulate the flow of the energies of the world around them is a necessary skill in using their unique magic. She can tell the difference between an undead vampire and a living vampyr on sight, and could probably tell the difference between a vampyr(off-shoot species) and a dhampyl (half-human, half-undead). Something drastically new to her, like the whispered, gives her fits. Exorcist: She has been trained in several warding and exorcism techniques and is also rather skilled in exorcising spirits, banishing them to their home realms, and driving away foreign influences. Naturally this ability makes her extremely effective against spiritual beings, drastically increasing the potency of her attacks and binding effects. She has demonstrated the ability to very easily "purify" and in essence cause the very spiritual bonds that make up spiritual creatures to dissolve and destabilize, while simultaneously tearing them apart at their most basic level. However, beings of strong spiritual pressure are able to resist its effects, though are no less subject to the heightened effects of her skills. Powers exercising any sort of mental control over another, either through possession or some form of magic, can be removed very easily by Ranma. Shiki Fuin (式封印式, lit. "Sealing Ceremony"): Ranma is quite skilled in the arts of sealing magic, frequently making use of this skill to transcribe her spells onto ready-made paper-tags with runes etched onto them. By using one of these sealing tags she can quickly and at no cost manifest the transcribed spell. Alternatively, she can use them to augment her magic, generally by exhausting the sealing tag as part of the casting, or drawing a symbol of the magic on a surface. By using these sealing tags she can more easily afflict her targets with effects as when it is directly attached to a person or spiritual being the effects of that spell are magnified many times over. Her skill in sealing magic of course goes far beyond the realm of simple paper-tags, as by combining this skill with her barrier magic, she can create pocket dimensions, used to store items, or even seal powerful entities. Magician: It's been implied she has remarkable untapped magical potential as well. The details are still mostly vague, but that means that different branches (should there be any,) can take it in different directions. She doesn't use magic, or at least she tells herself that, but she's trained in it at least enough to monitor her children's practice. So you could say she's been initiated in several styles, but not gone out of her way to master any of them. Ranma Satomi perhaps looked at magic and psychic abilities with a more or less deductive and analytical mindset, and had a disdain for self-professed mystics and prophets. However, she still used the lexicon of those mystics. Boons: haven't been quite decided yet, but her senses and some of her chi-mastery could probably be laid at Hecate and Zeus's feet respectively. Not sure about Poseidon, but I doubt she can drown in water. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Ranma has also branched off from pure martial arts, while she never used magic directly, sticking to tools and items, and she only used those when she had to. Most of the time, her martial skills were plenty for the jobs. Still, there were times that specific items were necessary. Over the years she has taken both the Senken and the Saotome-Ryu to vastly inhuman direction. For example she added defensive properties to the Yamasenken making it a more well rounded style. The most dangerous thing about Ranma however is her control. She has also developed the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken enough to match the speed of Kamui. Unfortunately, she could only do it in short bursts or she'd drain herself. Genius Intellect: She's also worked her mind pretty hard when and where she can. She could probably be considered to have a doctorate level knowledge of paranormal phenomena (though she has an unfair advantage in acquiring it). *'Master Strategist & Tactician': While Ranma's overall power level (chi at least) is less than Herb and loads less than Saffron. She's definitely has a lot less potential than her children do as well (being demigods they're potentially up there as well). However, she's has skill, tactics and adaptability. For example, she knew all the Musk tricks already and didn't even try a hiryu shoten ha, even with the hiryu korin dan. At this point, Basil probably has multiple hairline fractures across his body so that he's in lots of pain and in a vulnerable state, but not beyond his ability to recover via chi healing. Given Ranma's ability to adapt, she's likely adjusted to her children as a result. Children of Zeus, Hecate, and Poseidon, thus the power of Sky, Sea, and Magic have all aspected and further developed her. I'd expect her chi mastery to now include a firm grasp of the Dragonlines and of Feng Shui. In short, her action as Feng shih is no joke and she's deadly serious when she does it. Ranma Satomi looks for every tool possible and has made a habit of mixing them in ways not usually thought of. And she passed that on to her children. Unlike her son she can’t directly sense the pulses of electricity through her body, but she can feel the minute twinges of nerves here and there due to her own incredible understanding and control over her own body. Thanks to the bakusai tenketsu as well as various reverse-engineered version of the body hardening techniques she created has essentially made her bullet proof. However Ranma feels no reason to invite gunfire so is fast enough to dodge pistol fire her toughness just means doesn’t have to worry much about a stray bullet striking her. Some spirits first meeting Ranma will refer to her as a "Companion". Which is never something she likes to hear because the main references she could find of that were related to human-supernatural pairings that were usually a lot more willing. Notes The Devil Hunter Ranma met was Dante from Devil May Cry. Category:Divine Blood